


Healer

by millijayne13



Series: Healer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, Injury, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: An injury takes you to St. Mungo's where you into a familiar face.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Healer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of injuries, blood, hospitals.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos!

The absolute last thing you expected today was to be sat in the waiting area of the Emergency Department of St. Mungo’s.

You glare at the wound in your hand, placing the blame of this situation on the toolkit back at your flat. You had assured your father that _of course_ you could put up a bookshelf, you were an independent woman with your own flat, flat pack was no issue.

Your father laughed down the phone when you told him where you were. He did ask if you wanted him to meet you there once you were patched up – _after_ his laughter had subsided. You turned him down; you got there on your own, you would leave on your own.

After being triaged, you were sent back to the waiting area. The bleeding had subsided, and the healers were not yet worried about signs of infection. If the wound was smaller, you could have healed it yourself, but the minute you could stomach to look at your hand, you knew that a trip to St Mungo’s was needed.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)? The Healer will see you now, please head to curtain area three.” The nurse at triage calls. You smile thankfully at her as you pass her heading towards the curtain area.

You take a seat on the stretcher in the room, feeling somewhat relieved that your hand was finally being looked at. The painkillers given to you at triage were starting to wear off and your hand was beginning to burn again. Tears prick at your eyes at the feeling, you willed them away, you did not need the Healer to see you cry.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)? Why is that a name I recognise?” A familiar voice sounds as the curtain is pulled back to reveal your healer.

Draco Malfoy.

He smiles as he finally places a face to the name on his chart. “(Y/N), how can I help you today?”

You throat is a little dry as you reply, “I cut my hand building a bookshelf. The cut is pretty deep, I didn’t want to heal it myself.”

Draco nods as looks at the tea towel wrapped around your hand. He grabs a wheeled stool from the corner and sits in front of you.

He points at your hand, that you’ve cradled to your chest, “May I?”

“Of course.” You hold your hand out to him, watching as he carefully unwraps the tea towel. You look away though as he starts to assess your wound, asking questions occasionally about whether you could feel this or that.

It’s a few minutes before he pulls away.

“Is it bad?” You ask, focusing your attention on the wall behind Draco.

“Well. You’ve done a number on your hand, it’s probably going to scar, but the good news is I can heal it.”

You sigh in relief, “That is good news.”

Draco stands, “Did you have any help building the bookshelf?”

“Nope, my dad offered but I turned him down. Told him I could do it all on my own.”

“I’d suggest asking someone for help next time. I seem to remember you were clumsy when we were at school.”

You can feel yourself flush, “I wasn’t that clumsy. I didn’t even realise that you took notice of me.”

Draco rubs a hand over the back of his neck, “Yeah, it was pretty hard not to. You were always caught up in a book, so much so that I am sure half of your accidents were book related.”

You laugh, “You’re probably right, but reading that much has served me well.”

“Oh?”

You nod, “Yeah, I’m now a published author both in the wizarding world and the muggle world.”

Draco smiles at you, “I knew you would do well.”

You smile back at him, “Look at you though! Healer Malfoy.”

Draco has the audacity to blush, “I really love it. Decided on it after my final year of Hogwarts, became a fully qualified Healer two years ago.”

“That is really great, I am so happy for you, Draco. Truly, I am.”

He ducks his head, “Thank you, that means a lot. Shall we get on with healing your hand now?”

You gasp, looking down at your hand, biting your lip, “I didn’t realise, I didn’t mean to distract you.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m enjoying myself,” He grabs his wand, “Okay, this may hurt but I’m only numbing it before I start to heal it.”

You nod. Draco takes that as confirmation to start.

He was right, it did hurt somewhat in the beginning, but the pain soon faded as the numbing spell started to work.

“Is that better?” Draco asks.

“Lots.”

“Perfect. I’m now going to heal your hand – you can watch if you want but it’ll be over in a moment.”

“Okay.”

You decide to not watch him heal your hand, but rather stare at the wall behind his shoulder and focus on his touch. It was so gentle. Draco at Hogwarts had seemed so rough; there really wasn’t anyone he was truly close to, that he could confide to. It created an aura around him that seemed impenetrable. His profession as a Healer shocked you, but as you talked you could see how much it suited him. He was a natural born healer, and it was obvious how much he loved his job.

“All done,” He murmurs, not even five minutes later, “You can look at your hand now.”

And you do. There in the centre of your palm is a light pink scar; the only memory of the dreaded accident with the bookshelf. You close your hand into a fist, marvelling at the fact that there was no pain. Though, that could also be linked to the remainders of the numbing spell.

You hop off the stretcher, “Thank you, Draco.”

He holds the curtain open for you, “It’s not a problem.”

Draco walks you back to triage where he places your chart in the discharge box. “Are you going to try again with the bookshelf?”

You huff at the glimmer of humour in his eye, “That’s my plan.”

He leans against the counter, “I finish here in a couple of hours. Would you like some help?”

The nurse sitting at the triage desk pauses in her work, her attention now wholly on the conversation taking place between you and Draco. For the nurse, this was news. She had set him up on date after date after date, and nothing worked – nothing had lasted long. This was something.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, you’ll have just finished work, you’ll probably want to crash and sleep.”

“No, I want to. I can sweeten the deal if you like?”

You raise your eyebrow in question. The nurse has now moved so she is completely enthralled in this conversation.

“How about this,” Draco starts, “I finish work here. I grab takeout, I come over and help build your bookshelf as we catch up.”

You bite your lip, nodding. “Let’s do that. It’s a win-win situation for me.”

“Oh? How is that? He asks, a smirk forming on his face.

“I get free food and a handsome man builds my bookcase. What more could a girl want?”

Draco laughs, “It’s a date. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

You nod, starting to turn away, “You have my address right? And my number?”

“It’s on your chart, love.”

“Bit creepy but okay.”

He laughs again, and you decide then and there that you really like that sound and you wouldn’t mind hearing it again and again.

“Write it down for me if it’ll make you feel better.”

The nurse at the desk already has a pen and paper waiting for you; you give her an odd look but thank her nonetheless as you hand Draco your address and phone number.

“Thanks, love. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, you will.”

Leaving St. Mungo’s, the last thing you expected was a date with Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
